Talk:Dovewing/Archive 2
Style Concerns Current *Find a few quotes that really illustrate Dovepaw's personality. *The first quote illustrates her personality, but the second one isn't very clear as to how it relates to her, since in the quote it's just her Spiderleg asking what the brown animals are. *Needs a warrior portrait. *Night Whispers needs to be shortened. A lot. Old *Shorten and complete TFA section; edit out as much information as possible without skimping on important details. *Needs mentor cited. *Needs some more quotes. Done! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'pelt]]Deputy of StormClan 01:14, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Gold eyes? Gold eyes? Dovewing has been stated with blue eyes much more than she has gold. She is only mentioned with gold eyes twice, but has been described as blue eyed four times, in the alleginces of FE, NW and SOTM and on page 49 of FE. I believe that her eye colour should be changed to blue, not gold. Whoever agrees, speak up. IloveDovepaw 21:39, November 11, 2011 (UTC)IloveDovepaw She was mentioned with gold eyes first so therefore we keep it like that. We've had this discussion too many times, and it all goes up to this. We stick with what was mentioned first, it doesn't matter how many times the other option has been mentioned. -- 21:45, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually, she was mentioned first with green eyes in Sunrise. But, honestly, the color of her eyes we're using was decided on by some senior users and isn't going to change unless Vicky tells us otherwise. 21:56, November 11, 2011 (UTC) As I've said before, it's just an eye color and doesn't really matter. IloveDovepaw, I've told you this before, so there's no reason at all to bring this up again. It's been decided that the eye color on her article is gold, not blue. 21:58, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I agree with blue eyes, she is mentioned in the alligiances of all the books I've read. I think her eyes should be blue! Ouka-noir 23:23, November 25, 2011 (UTC) It's an eye color for StarClan's sake. Three pixels of color. It doesn't matter. 23:29, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I like blue eyes.. it does not really matter but i mostly hear blue? Maybe her eye color changes? Idk?Squirrelkit 22:58, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Squirrelkit The erins confirmed in I think the 6th or th chat that Dovewing had gold eyes. Wavestripes 01:39, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I believe that is in her trivia section. She is shown with green eyes in The Ultimente Guide. Emberstar11 leader of Echoclan 05:33, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Here's my two cents in this matter. Dovewing has blue eyes ONLY when she is really focusing on using her power. I know her super hearing and whatnot are kind of an ongoing thing but when she's really focused on, for example, seeing across the lake, her eyes turn blue. When she's not using her super senses her eyes are green. This is a headcannon that I saw in a TennelleFlowers video and I really thought it was interesting even if the eye color is a mistake in the books considering they are written by so many authors. But Cate Cary isn't the only author of the books so it's not just her opinion on the matter. If Dovewing were to just have a solid eyecolor it would be green because that's what she was first mentioned to have and it would make sense considering the authors probably sit down together to pick a name, personality, and appearance for each of their characters. It's just human error that she was mentioned with three different eye colors. That happens a lot in the series with pelts, eye, etc. Trivia Shouldn't a trivia be that she has SkyClan blood. Because her great-great-grandfather, Patchpelt was littermates with Spottedleaf so in a distant way she has SkyClan blood as does Ivypool. Who took off the part about Bumblestripe's name being "uncool" and stuff? Sunleaf+Pinewhisker That is partly true about her. It seems she has some Skyclan blood, its possible to make it into a trivia 23:02, May 15, 2013 (UTC)Silverwater I'm not sure, but I watched a Youtube vid about warrior cat facts and it said that Ashfur was their real father but after his death Whitewing decided that its was best to name Birchfall as her their father. Applesky (talk) 02:46, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Those weren't actually facts, they were headcanons, meaning that they could ''possibly be true, in the person's perspective, but have not been confirmed. For example, Ravenpaw and Barley being gay is a headcanon (though it's ''almost ''canon if the word of Vicki counts for anything). Dovewing66 (talk) 04:29, March 20, 2016 (UTC)Dovewing66 A new development in the blue/gold case Alright, I know most of you are tired of this conversation, but a new bit of information has popped up that I believe to be relevant. Vicky has commented on her opinion of the color of Dovewing's eyes here. Her simple statement of "I thought they were blue", while not outright confirming the color, does give more strength to the argument as she ''is the creator of the series. This isn't an argument about pixels, by the way. It's an argument about providing the facts as well as we can. Anyway, Vicky's statement contradict's Kate's. By that note, we must throw both statements into question, and must rely on a source that should have trumped their confused statements in any case: the books. On all but two occasions, Dovewing has been described with blue eyes. Once, right when she was born, they were green. Then they were, one time, pale gold. Ever since, they have been blue and nothing else that I can find. I'm of the opinion that our information on this page should reflect that. It's only logical. 15:01, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I agree that the statement by vicky, while not open-and-shut in the wording, is enough to throw Kate's statement of Gold into doubt. I belive, given the contradiction of the authors on this one, that the text source is where we need to go for proof. Our accuracy is thrown into doubt by being inaccurate over something like a major character's eyecolor. Kate's statement is in doubt and directly contradicted by both another Erin (however weakly) and the content of the books. I supported "first appearance + kate" prior to this, but for the first time in the history if this point there's now "Book data + vicky". I'll side with the books over any Erin anyday. 15:21, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I swear I've seen them gold more than once. But don't take my word for it. They're stated as blue in the allegiances ever since always, but I've seen them gold in context quite a bit. So...I have no idea. If the dispute between eye colours is a completely dead not-gonna-get-us-anywhere sorta thing, you should take out her eye colour. Because they're always either going to be blue or gold, and since no one at all really knows, not even the Erins for sure, I don't think it's a fact that you should put on here :/ But don't listen to me, whatever you want to decide to do. Limey Moumantai! :3 22:52, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't think so, honestly. We should have descriptions as complete as possible, and at this point if the authors can't agree on it, we just need to go with the most used description, that being unmistakably blue. 16:27, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I agree. Dovewing's eyes are mostly said to be blue. I have only seen them as different 2 other times. Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 22:06, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I've heard that they're green. Should we add this to the case? Morningsong99 (talk) 02:57, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Gold in TFA allegiances? It says Dovewing has blue eyes in the alligences of The Fourth Apprentice, not gold.IloveDovepaw 03:17, March 20, 2012 (UTC)IloveDovepaw She has gold on the cover. 03:26, March 20, 2012 (UTC) You're both wrong. =_= Her eyes are green on the cover and not mentioned in the allgiances. She's mentioned with gold eyes around her introduction in the book. 03:31, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Yah. Isn't Dovewing on the cover of The Fourth Apprentice? She has green eyes there not gold!-Crowfeather44 April 9 2012 Dovewing Crying? In the history of Dovewing in The Last Hope it says she started crying when Tigerheart walked away. Though I went back to that page and she never criedCrowfeather44 21:02, April 9, 2012 (UTC) If you think there's a problem then fix it. Don't ask on the talk page. Just do it :P 21:12, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Mate Where does it say Bumblestripe was her mate? Sure it was mentioned a couple times in TFW but after that nothing really happened. Plus, have we all forgotten about Tigerheart? She went back to meeting him in TLH, so is Bumblestripe officialy Dovewing's "Mate"TheBoss2 19:47, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Check the reference. Kate Cary herself said that Dovewing and Bumblestripe are mates. ( 19:50,4/11/2012 ) Shouldn't that be added to her tree?Lionheart 1717 02:03, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Um. I just realized there isn't a citation/reference that says Bumblestripe and Dovewing were mates. Can someone put it up? I would, but I don't know the link. Thanks! Blizzardfoot''*May StarClan light you path!*'' 03:46, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Uh...yes there is, down on her family section. 03:48, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Yes, there is. Check her family section, as well as the trivia section. Both have accurate and checked citations. ( 03:49, 12/31/2012 ) I don't know if I would consider Dovewing and Bumblestripe mates. Mates in the series has always seemed like two cats who love each other and eventually decide to have kits. When I read the series (now it has been a while so it may be wrong) I always got the vibe the Dovewing never really loved Bumblestripe and only would have considered being his mate because she knew how much he liked her. Anyhow they never had kits nor did they make it official to the Clan. Again I might be wrong. Former Mate Shouldn't Tigerheart be considered a mate of Dovewing's, even if it's former? Both of them were warriors when they started meeting again in The Last Hope, even if it was brief. It's not like she was too young to have a mate. I believe he should be considered her former mate because of The Last Hope. ''What do you guys think? Romance Girl (talk) They were never mates. .-. Dovewing and Tigerheart /liked/ each other. That doesn't classify them as mates. ( 04:22, 4/21/2013 ) Its true that they met, but that does not mean that they were really mates. You may think of them as a couple, but they just like each other 23:05, May 15, 2013 (UTC)Silverwater you do reelize that that would make firestar/spottedleaf mates dont you? -Boyikr (talk) 17:06, July 31, 2013 (UTC) I think that they should be considered mates. I mean they snuck out at night to see each other and Dovewing herself basically confirms that they're mates with this quote to Ivypool in Fading Echoes, Chapter 10, "Dovepaw backed away. 'Don't say that! He likes me, not you! Have you been following him? Find your own mate! Leave him alone!'"Cinderleaf (talk) 06:29, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :They weren't mates. Dovewing has only had one official mate, and that's Bumblestripe. She was an apprentice when she said that, for one, and two, she was snapping out during an argument or something with her sister. ( 06:34, 1/1/2015 ) : Tigerheart is Dovewing's mate as of Tigerheart's Shadow. The Wiki needs to be edited. Dovewing's Eye Colour Dovewing's eye colour should be pale gold, not blue. This was confirmed by Kate Cary on her facebook page. Flameore (talk) 21:50, October 8, 2013 (UTC)'Flameore''' In context, Kate is taking the word of another person rather than actually confirming it for herself. Not to mention that Victoria Holmes has also confirmed Dovewing's eye color as well as all the cited evidence in the books that contradicts something or another. If you dispute the eye color, I suggest you take it to the talk page of Project Characters to change it. But understand that we kept with the color of pale gold as it is the first mention of eye color I believe as well as frequently mentioned. 22:05, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Pale gold was the first mentioned, but they've been blue at every point since, so blue is the most frequently mentioned. And Flameore, just because Kate said they were blue doesn't mean they are. After all, Vicki confirmed they were blue. Dovewing66 (talk) 08:05, April 18, 2014 (UTC)Dovewing66 She was first mentioned with green eyes, and in both official pictures her, on the cover of The Fourth Apprentice and in The Ultimate Guide, she has green eyes. The blue and gold eye colors are FALSE. (Iamdovewing123 (talk) 13:44, April 18, 2014 (UTC)) 8:44 a.m. April 18, 2014 This topic has already been resolved. The eyes are blue and will stay that way unless an official statement from one of the authors is released. --Shuckle* (talk) 13:56, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Dovewings silence has green eyes. SHES ON THE COVER! She also is on the Fourth apprentice cover, which shows green eyes. The last, what? 6 'books have shown her with GREEN eyes. Please change it. -Unkown. :Chief, you were told in Discord to stop bringing it up. There is a discussion on PC's talk page about this, so please cease your actions. Blue eyes? I'm confused because you guys state she has blue eyes while the ultimate guide protrays her with green eyes. Are you sure your not mixing her up with Ivypool, since she has blue eyes?Flamestrike Of ThunderClan (talk) 23:24, November 3, 2014 (UTC) :Author confirmation says blue eyes, so that's what we go with. Quotes: Can we all add more quotes at the bottom and maybe replace the one at the top? Thanks, Dovewing41813 (talk) 20:55, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Quotes: Can we all add more quotes at the bottom and maybe replace the one at the top? Thanks, Dovewing41813 (talk) 20:57, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Dovewing gas GREEN eyes it is stated in the apprentices quest--Wishythekittie (talk) 06:32, August 13, 2016 (UTC)wishy Well, in Thunder and Shadow it sais again that she has ''blue eyes. Maybe we could count wich of the colours ist stated the most? SuSusann (talk) 06:39, August 13, 2016 (UTC) In this case, we take author word over a book. Vicky said blue eyes, so that's what we go with. We can't change that based on the number of times it's mentioned... and even then, I'm pretty confident that blue eyes is mentioned the most frequently. Then I will change it back to blue eyes again, because its stated green on the page in the moment. And you are right, blue is stated the most. SuSusann (talk) 13:00, August 13, 2016 (UTC) What I Like/Hate About DoveWing 'Likes ' *She broke up with Tigerheart *She became Bumblestripe's mate. *Her powers are sort of OP *She stopped seeing Tigerheart in The Last Hope because she knew that the upcoming battle was more important. ' '' Dovewing41813 (talk) 05:40, July 28, 2015 (UTC) 'Hates' *She was defensive to Ivypool, thinking that she was going to steal away Tigerheart. *She uses her powers to check on Tigerheart, although doing the same for her clan. *She met up with Tigerheart Dovewing41813 (talk) 05:33, July 28, 2015 (UTC) PoppyShine (talk) 21:05, May 9, 2015 (UTC)PoppyShine Okay, first, you said she was a mary Sue and then went on to point out that she broke the warrior code- but a Mary Sure is acharacter that doesn't do anything wrong. Get your meaning rights before you say that about a character. Second, this talk page is here to discuss possible edits and things that need to be fixed, not for posting your own personal opinoin of the chacater. Could you please post your opinoins on your page or something? Dovewing66 (talk) 04:36, July 28, 2015 (UTC)Dovewing66 (I really need a new name my God XD) Dovewing's Eye-Colour So, I know it's been discussed numerous times before, but I think the issue of Dovewing's eye-colour needs to be re-addressed. This is because the last mention of her eye-colour on the talk page was over a year ago and many things have happened since then, including but not limited to what looks like a switch to green eyes in the recent books. As stated in the trivia, "eyes were originally mentioned as pale gold in The Fourth Apprentice but they have been called blue until Thunder and Shadow, where it switches to green ever since." I think this alone is concrete evidence that Dovewing's eye-colour has been decided to be green but the proof doesn't stop there; all three official illustrations of Dovewing depict her as having green eyes, including the new, re-done cover of The Fourth Apprentice. If somehow you are still sceptical, then I have one more piece of evidence that builds on my original point: not only was Dovewing described as having green eyes in Tigerheart's Shadow, but she is mentioned with them a shocking 25 times! In conclusion, it is clear as glass that, despite Dovewing having blue eyes in previous books, Dovewing's eye-colour have certainly been changed to green. On the contrary, I'm not going to change what it says in her description since that's not my decision to make but I hope some more experienced member of the Warriors Wiki community will decide to act on this. (Note: please don't get mad at me for writing this. I'm not trying to start a flame war but I was confused because Dovewing's Charart shows blue eyes yet her description says green. I'm just trying to get an official opinion on the matter. All and any help is greatly appreciated.)-- 19:26, November 26, 2017 (UTC) I think dovewing has green eyes. Her eyes are green on the cover on the fourth apprentice and she is mentioned to have green eyes also in fading echos, night whispers, sign of the moon, the apprentices quest, shattered sky,darkest night, and many times in tigerheart’s shadow. The books when her eyes appeared blue were the forgotten warrior, the last hope, and thunder in shadow. Her eyes are mentioned gold only twice. Dovewing having blue eyes is mentioned quite a few times, but she is mostly mentioned with green eyes.--Xivyleafx (talk) 16:42, January 21, 2018 (UTC) I also agree. It says Kate Cary said they were blue, but since then, she wrote Tigerheart's Shadow, where she finally changed them to green.Brooksong the Med Cat (talk) 12:31, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Why are Dovewing's eyes blue? Sure, Kate Cary herself may have said herself that Dovewing's eyes are blue, but she is only 1/3 of the Erin Hunters, and she has frequently mixed up character designs in the past. Also, it isn't the Erins who own and get to make the changes, it is their EDITORS! It doesn't matter if an author said it or not, it has to be in the published material for it to be canon! I don't know what kind of stuff you guys are smoking, but you guys need to get off it because Dovewing's eye color is GREEN!FedoraFox (talk) 21:41, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Dovewing's Eyes Are Green. They're green in the most recent books. It doesn't matter what was said months ago. They're green in the most recent books, therefore they are green. DokiDokiRavenstar (talk) 21:41, August 10, 2018 (UTC) you can claim they're green until the cows come home but the page isn't being unlocked. 21:46, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Kate is one of THREE authors, along with that they don't even decide the character's final designs, the editor team does. The editor team has clearly chosen green (as of Tigerheart's shadow) and was mention green '''25 TIMES!!! '''Along with that Tigerheart's shadow was written by Kate herself. Kate has also stated that '''to her '''she thinks they are blue, cleary indicating that is her own person opinion '''NOT' the official design. If we are taking every single thing one author says as fact then Dovewing also has pale gold eyes because Kate also said they were gold and not blue. There will be condtradictions especially with three different authors and a huge editor team but that's the reason the team exists. The team has cleary chosen green and has been mentioned green more than any other eye colour. Can we stop acting so petty about this and just change it. Sherlockhoots (talk) 23:25, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Could we please discuss this in a calm and civil manner without flinging mud at one another? Personally, I do believe they are green myself, and I agree with calling into question Kate's statement. Perhaps this should be brought to Project:Characters and discussed in further detail? It's clearly something that needs to be addressed given the massive volume of errors in regards to her eye coloring. ( 23:29, 8/10/2018 ) ( 23:29, 8/10/2018 ) Her eyes are green, please, if you're true fans, you would know this. Pay attention to series! Her eyes WERE blue, now they're green! dovewing's eyes are green, kate says they're blue, but the books confirm theyre green. dovewing is sad because of all u bullies calling her eyes blue!!! :( -- TRUE fan of Warrior Cats If you believe her eyes are green, then go over to Project Characters and start a discussion on it^^ 23:48, August 10, 2018 (UTC) her eyes are green, not blue. Message Wall 00:18, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Good for you. Go to here to voice your opinion. 00:20, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Her eyes are green Look https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYxUg4YQrl8 Youtube videos made by fans are not valid sources of information. while the video itself may not be a canon source, it contains the number count of the color of her eyes from the books. are the books themselves not valid enough? regardless, her eyes are described most recently as green. kate cary envisions them as blue but has stated herself that is how she views them in her mind. do other authors, such as vicky or cherith's opinions matter? kate cary wrote tigerheart's shadow with dovewing's eye color as green. the editing team has wrote them as green for over a year now, besides kate's few accidental mentions of blue in thunder and shadow. while logically there is no way to describe why there was a change in the book, dovewing's eyes have always been artistically depicted green on covers and other official art. i think in the end if its going to be such a debate the wiki should describe her eye color as "unclear" and create a blue version and a green version of her current art state. thank you Elemental Drachen (talk) 16:28, August 11, 2018 (UTC) (mango) EDIT: switching this over to where it belongs... Yes, I never once said that it didn't bring up a valid point. I'm just saying that we cannot use that youtube video for citations and whatnot. Everyone coming here and linking that only makes things worse. We can't just change it because people want it to be something else- we have to have a proper discussion (and a civil one that doesn't involve insults or vandalism). Please stop bringing up that video, as we are already aware of the content contained within it.